Firsts
by Turtlefanforlife1982
Summary: This is just a cute story about several of the turtles firsts in life... its a turtle tot story.
1. First Word

**First word**

**A/N: this idea just came to me about how the turtle's first experienced the world from toddlers to pre-teens.**

**Summary: the turtle's first words are recognized in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: don't own them sorry!**

* * *

_Takes place just weeks after the turtle's mutation..._

Splinter was up once again with his adopted son, he couldn't understand why this young one was up so often during the night. He paced the floor rocking the small infant as he cried, Splinter had been able to find a little food and store it but the tiny turtle's were growing and he needed to find more food. He knew that must be what was wrong with this little one, he must be hungry. Splinter walked into the kitchen with his son and tried to find something to console his son, he found in their makeshift cooler/refrigerator a partial carton of milk. He would have to go topside and get more in the morning while the little ones took their morning nap. He poured the rest of the milk into a bottle and put it into the tiny turtle's mouth. The hungry little boy sucked hungrily on the bottle, Splinter walked back into the boy's room and looked at the rest of the tiny turtles. The little one in his arms began to fall asleep, Splinter knew the others could wake up at any time also wanting to eat. He had gotten a discarded mattress for the little ones to sleep on for now, he laid the now sleeping turtle next to his brothers and slipped out of the room. He went back to the kitchen and found nothing left, if the others were to wake and he knew they would he would have to go out now and find more.

Splinter checked on the babies one more time before leaving the lair and in search for food, he was putting on his coat when he felt a tug on his trench coat looking down he saw one of his young sons at his feet. Splinter smiled but was at the same time worried, how did this little one crawl out of his room with out alerting his brothers? He once again checked on the other three only to find them still sleeping, he had yet to name them but he didn't know how to really tell them apart except for their personalities they already possessed. This one before him now was his curious one, always closely examining things. He picked up the little one and said softly "i cant leave with you awake, so I guess your going with me." Splinter had sewn a pouch on his trench coat so that if he needed to take one or more of the little ones he could. He put his small son in the pouch and headed out of the lair as quietly as possible. He could feel the small boy moving around slightly, he whispered to him "its OK little one, we are going to get some food." this seemed to settle the little one down he got to a ladder and climbed up to the surface, he hid behind a dumpster near by as some teenagers walked by joking and laughing.

After they passed Splinter looked to see if there was anything in the dumpster he was next to, he found nothing that could be of use. Quietly he slipped down an ally and found a grocery store, he could tell by the way the lid was standing a little that it was full. Splinter pushed the lid up and saw food, his small turtles could eat some solid food but it couldn't be to hard for them to chew. He reached inside and pulled out some cereal, it was expired but not by anymore then just one day or two. He put one box in his gathering bag and reached back in, he found a carton of milk in there as well. He put it in his bag, he could feel his son squirming in the pouch, he didn't relies the way he was standing that he was placing his son between him and the dumpster. He reached inside the pouch and picked his son up, he said to him softly "sorry little one, I didn't mean to squish you." he put his son down next to his feet and then said to him "little one if you can understand me, stay at my side, don't move." the little turtle looked up at his father and nodded. Splinter smiled, he couldn't believe how inelegant this little turtle was, he hoisted himself up and over the rim and found more food that was salvageable.

He began to put the food into his bag, he even found bottled water. He could hear his son begin to fuss, he peaked over the edge and saw him looking up with frightened eyes. Climbing out of the dumpster he knelt down and said softly "what is it little one?" he looked around and saw the source of his son's fear, a dog was sniffing around a near by trash can. He picked his son up and held him close the large animal began to turn around to them smelling food. Splinter moved silently and quickly as possible he saw a shed near by and slipped in the door, he could hear the dog coming closer. The little turtle in his arms was silent, surprisingly, Splinter placed him back in the pouch and found a metal rod he could use if he had to defend them. Splinter saw another door and went for it, and slipped out and ran full speed back to the dumpster, jumping high as to not have his son hit the edge he jumped in and closed the lid on them. He could hear the barking of the dog just outside, he found some stale meat and lifted the lid slightly and threw it out to the dog. He found more and threw it out as well, after a few moments he didn't hear anymore movement, he opened the lid and saw that the dog had left. He propped the lid open so he could see by moonlight and gathered more food from the dumpster. He got more milk, fruit, and vegetables for his sons, he climbed out and headed back home. Once he located the manhole that he had first come threw he headed for it, but was stopped by sounds of movement. He looked and saw some thugs by the dumpster, "hey mack, how much money you got?" Splinter backed up, the men approached him he could feel his son squirm again, he wondered if these men would hurt him if they new there was a baby involved. Splinter reached into his pouch and took the cracker he had found and given his hungry son away. The reaction was immediate the little one began to cry, the men looked at him strangely and said to each other "i ain't mugging no one with a baby! That just ain't right, lets get out of here."

Splinter gave his son back the cracker and watched the men slowly leave, walking back to the manhole he opened it. He was half way home when the small turtle tried to climb out of his pouch, Splinter looked down and said "no son, stay down." the little one made some noises and then stuttered "d-d-d-daddy." Splinter froze in his tracks he picked the baby up out of the pouch and said to him "you said your first word?" the little one smiled at him, Splinter held him close, he couldn't believe one of the tiny turtles had spoken, and they were only a few weeks into being mutated. Arriving home he put the food away, and gave his son another cracker, he watched the little turtle eat happily. He went to the shelf he had built that had a few books on it he pulled out a renaissance art book and flipped threw the pages, he found on two pages four names. He looked toward his son and started to say the names as if the little one would pick one; he first said "Leonardo." nothing the little turtle didn't even turn his head, then he tried the next one "Michelangelo?" still the little one didn't turn around but kept eating his cracker, trying again "Raphael." he noticed the little one shift but didn't turn... there was only one name left on the page "Donatello." the little turtle turned around and smiled at him, Splinter put the book down and picked up the little one and said "OK then I will call you Donatello, I would say you like that name." just then there was movement. across the room and the littlest turtle crawled out of there room, it was the same little one he had been feeding only a couple hours ago Donatello pointed and looked at his father then to his little brother and said "Mi- Mi- Mi..." Donatello frowned as he was unable to pronounce the name yet Splinter smiled and said "are you trying to say Michelangelo?" the turtle on the floor stopped crawling and looked up at his father and brother and smiled. Splinter put his son down and walked into the other room to check on the other two, he saw one of the little ones was awake and was playing with his sleeping brother's hand trying to wake him up as well. The sleeping turtle woke up and began to grunt and it looked as though he was getting mad quickly, he noticed this one had quite a temper. He picked up the first to wake and said to him "now you shouldn't anger your brother little one, now lets see what should I call you?" the small baby was playing with his Kimono and looked at him expectantly, Splinter smiled at him "well how about Raphael?" the little turtle scrunched up his face and shook his head, he could understand him just as Donatello had, "OK then how about Leonardo?" the little turtle hugged his father and smiled happily, he looked down at his angry turtle and said "then that leaves the final name for you young one, Raphael." the turtle on the mattress looked up at him and grinned." he wondered to him self how these four little turtles could have chosen their names. But he knew they were all intelligent, he wondered if more of them would start to speak?

Months passed and Donatello was talking more, the others didn't follow just yet, Splinter had kept going back to the same store that he and Donatello had visited back when he was only a few weeks old. Now the turtles were around 8 or 9 months old he watched as they were much more active now, he noticed that Donatello and Michelangelo were sitting across from each other they had both been playing with the same toy but now he saw Donatello looking seriously at his little brother and said to him "toy, say toy." Michelangelo looked at him curiously and made the T sound a few times but couldn't do what his older brother said to do. Leonardo and Raphael were sitting near by watching them, Raphael started to make the T sound as well, Leonardo just looked between them. Donatello noticed their father watching and said "Dada no speak?" he knelt down to his young son and said "no my son, they do not speak yet. You are being such a good teacher, you are trying hard. Michelangelo and Raphael may speak soon at the rate your going." Donatello looked back at his brother and said "Mike say toy?" Michelangelo looked questioningly at his older brother "t-t-t." the little one looked so frustrated, Raphael looked at the two and tried again "t-to-to-to-y. Toy." Donatello clapped his hands and said "good Raphie! Dada he said Toy!" Splinter was still knelt down and said "good job Raphael." Raphael repeated the word over and over again, Leonardo looked at his younger brother questioningly then back down at the toy.

A few more weeks had passed Raphael had learned a few more words since he first learned to talk. Leonardo and Michelangelo were asleep in bed when Raphael woke them up "brodders wake up." the two looked up at him but didn't speak, "Leo, say Raph." Leonardo looked at him and started to make the R sound Mikey looked at his older brother and made the R sound as well. Donatello woke up at the sound of his brothers and said to them "say Donnie..." the two non speaking turtles looked at the other two, Mikey stuttered "D-D-D-D-Don-Don..." Donatello clapped and said "good! You say it!" Splinter had been woken at the sound of his sons and walked in just as Michelangelo spoke, "my son you said your first word as well! Great job." Michelangelo looked happy with him self and they all turned to the final turtle who had not yet learned to speak. Weeks passed and Leonardo had not yet spoken, Splinter couldn't understand why the other three could speak and Leonardo couldn't yet. Another few months went by and their first birthdays were approaching, Splinter choose four different dates for their birthdays based on their maturity Raphael was first up and had his birthday on July first, Leonardo July second, Donatello July 7 and Michelangelo July 8. Splinter did research on turtle's hatching and it is rare for a nest of turtles to all hatch on the same day so he thought up four different dates to resemble their hatch dates, he didn't know if he was any where close to right but he did it anyway. On the forth of July just two days after his birthday Leonardo was holding onto the edge of the couch and walking and saw his father sitting down reading Raphael and Michelangelo a story. Holding on he walked over to his brothers and Splinter he stuttered but said "R-R-R-Ra-Ra." Splinter put the book down and looked at his son, Leonardo was pointing to his older brother after a few more moments Leonardo tried again "Ra-Ra-Rap!Rap!" Splinter smiled, he said to his son "its Raphael my son but good try. I am proud of you." Leo looked up at his father with a smile and pointed once again to his brother "Rap! Raph!" Splinter herd the h at the end of it that time and said "great job my son." he was happy now that his sons had learned to talk, he knew with they way they all held on to objects that they would soon be mobile.

* * *

**A/N: so what did ya think? It was fun writing this, I thought of the dates for the turtles birthdays being in the middle of summer. And I have always thought about how Raphael is bigger then the other turtles that he may actually be older then Leonardo so I put him as the oldest. Be ready for the next chapter as the turtles become more mobile and Splinter will have his hands full!**


	2. First Steps

**First Steps**

**A/N: Chapter two is here guys! The little turtles are now becoming mobile. Set when they are almost 2 years old.**

**Summary: it had been several months since they started talking, Splinter noticed how one of his turtles was becoming more brave and let go of the table more often making attempts at walking...**

* * *

It had been a while since the young turtles began talking, Splinter watched as the little ones crawled about talking to each other to some what. He was sitting in an old warn out chair and watched as Raphael had stood once more at the base of the stairs the, concrete was cold and damp making it difficult for the little one to get a good foot hold on the ground. Splinter watched as his oldest son tried once again to take a step away from the stairs moving one step he fell down again. He had been trying for over an hour, Leonardo crawled over to his brother and sat up looking at him he said "Raphie fall down?" Raphael looked over at him and said "yea, me fall I try again." Raphael stood up again holding onto the step again, Leonardo watched his brother in fascination then he took hold of the step himself and stood up with his brother. Splinter wondered if they both would start walking at the same time, Raphael took his brother's hand and took a step out Leonardo's legs couldn't hold him up any longer and he went down but not before releasing his brother's hand. Raphael stood still, looking down at his brother, Splinter felt it in his heart he knew this was the moment of truth it was now or never for this little one. He got up and walked near the two turtles, Raphael looked at his father and said "i do it daddy." Raphael proceeded to take another shaky step towards his father, his arms flapped slightly as he tried to keep his balance after a second he regained it and took another step. Raphael managed to keep his balance long enough to walk around 5 to 6 feet from his starting point. His tired legs gave out and he began to fall but he fell into his father's arms, "great job my son, you did well." Raphael looked up at his father and said "will Leo walk too?" "some day my son, some day." Leonardo meanwhile was standing once again at the step, Splinter wondered if his son was going to walk just moments after his brother, but he could tell that Leonardo's legs were not strong enough yet to support him. Splinter smiled at his son's efforts and said "Leonardo, it takes patience my son, you will walk soon enough." Raphael smiled at his younger brother and said "yea, Leo walk soon."

As the weeks went by Splinter had fun trying to keep up with a very energetic Raphael who now has learned running was the fastest mode of getting places. The other three turtles watched him in amazement, Donatello and Michelangelo both began following Leonardo with holding onto objects and moving about their home. Donatello got back on all fours and crawled to the kitchen where his father was and said "hi daddy. What doing?" Splinter looked down at his son and said "i am trying to fix the sink so we can have running water." "is it working?" "not yet but I'm working on it." Donatello took hold of the kitchen table leg at watched his father in fascination Splinter noticed his son was making attempts to see what he was doing. Turning he picked up his young son and put him up on the newly built counter top next to him, several moments passed and he could hear crying coming from the next room he bolted from the room and ran to the living room to find Leonardo crying on the floor "what happened my son?"

Raph ran up to them and said "he tried to walk daddy. He hit his head on the floor hard." Splinter picked his crying son up and held him, then he remembered he had left one child on the counter, still holding Leonardo he went back to the kitchen to find Donatello waiting patiently for his father to return he lifted his son up with his free arm and placed him on the ground. He took note that instead of dropping to the ground like he normally did he stiffened his legs to stand. Splinter set Leonardo down on the counter and checked him over, all seemed fine and he said softly "its OK my son, be patient." Leonardo looked up to him and said "don't wanna be last one." "you don't want to be injured either my son." he put Leonardo down next to Donatello who was still standing up looking down at his sitting brother Donatello extended his hand to him Leonardo took it and with help stood up. Leonardo was extremely off balance but with Donatello's help he kept his balance this time, Splinter watched this in wonder, Donatello put his hand on the cabinet door as he gently pulled Leonardo towards him slightly making him take a step. Raphael came into the kitchen to check on his brother, he saw Donatello and said "come on Leo you can do it!" Leonardo twisted around to look at his older brother, Michelangelo crawled into the kitchen as well, Donatello looked from their youngest brother to his older brother and hand an idea "Mike, come here." Michelangelo smiled happily and crawled over to his brothers, once he was beside Leonardo's left side Donatello said to him "Leo, put your hand on Mike's shell." Splinter was dumbfounded by what he was seeing Raphael walked over as well and said to his younger brother "its OK Leo let go of Donnie." looking at his older brother he did as told he could feel his legs buckle Raphael could see his brother start to fall backwards and put his hand on his shell. "not this time." was all he said. Leonardo looked back at him then looked forward and while Michelangelo inched forward Leonardo followed slowly.

After a couple of feet Raphael walked up to him and took his hand again, "let go of Mikey." Leonardo looked into his brother's eyes "trust me little brother I wont let you fall." Letting go of his brother Raphael began to walk with him, Donatello stood at the cabinet still and Michelangelo sat up watching, Splinter watched in amazement. Splinter walked around the table and stood several feet from the two walking turtles, Raphael told his little brother "OK now walk on your own." Leonardo looked at him "i cant." "oh yes you can." Leonardo looked at his father then to his brother Splinter said to him "come Leonardo, it is OK." taking a shaky step Leonardo began to take steps with out assistants Raphael smiled proudly at his brother as he walked to their father, Splinter caught Leonardo just as his legs gave out "very good Leonardo, I am proud of you my son." in the week following Leonardo walking Splinter noticed Donatello was beginning to become braver, he would take a step from the table to a chair. One day after dinner time Splinter was trying to round up his sons for nap time when out of the corner of his eye Donatello was holding onto the couch. Splinter was holding onto Raphael and Leonardo as the two were now refusing to take naps, he put the two back in their room again and came back just as he saw Donatello let go of the couch and took off. His steps were not as shaky as Leonardo's had been, he walked confidently towards his father, Splinter opened his arms and held him as Donatello walked to him "very good my son, I knew it wouldn't be long before you would start walking."

About a month passed and three of the turtles were mobile, oh how Splinter missed when they were just crawling, he still had one son left that was not yet walking. The little turtles were listening to Splinter read to them one morning when Michelangelo slipped of the couch and landed on his feet, leaning forward he took hold of the table Splinter stopped reading and looked at him "are we feeling brave my son?" the remaining three stared on in amazement as little Michelangelo held on to the table and walked to the farthest end away from every one, walking around the table Michelangelo let go and tried to steady him self. Splinter got down on the floor several feet back and waited, he knew his youngest was ready, Michelangelo laughed happily as he took a step with out holding on, "daddy I walk too! Big boy like brodders!" taking more steps Michelangelo walked into his father's open arms and giggled excitedly and said "i do it daddy! I a big boy now!" Splinter laughed and held his son close "in deed you are my son." Splinter enjoyed the moments that he had witnessed over the past few months as his sons began walking. Now he could start teaching them the ways of the ninja, he was already teaching them patience now came the rest...

* * *

**A/N: hope you enjoyed this one, I thought about doing a potty training chapter but I decided against it and am going to do different firsts for the turtles. Stay tuned as they begin their ninja training, I wonder who is going to catch on first with this one?**


	3. First Illness

**First illness**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything!**

* * *

It has been two years since the turtles had started walking, Splinter smiled proudly at them as they now ran and played about the lair. Now being nearly four years old he began their training, Leonardo showed much promise as he caught on fast to everything Splinter taught them. After morning practice the young turtles went about their playtime, Raphael and Leonardo played quietly with a puzzle of a litter of kittens while Donatello and Michelangelo played catch with a ball that Splinter found.

Splinter sat in his chair reading when he could hear light coughing coming from behind him, turning he saw Leonardo cover his mouth. He said "my son, are you alright?" Leonardo looked over at his father and said "yes daddy, I'm OK." Splinter frowned and went back to reading, Raphael looked at his brother and asked "are you sure your OK?" looking at his brother he said "I am fine Raphie, lets finish this picture." frowning they continued working on their puzzle, after another twenty minutes went by Leonardo started coughing again this time he drew the attention of his entire family. Splinter rushed to his side when his son wouldn't stop coughing, "Leonardo! My son." picking the small toddler up he could feel his son struggling to catch his breath as the coughing grew harder. After nearly a minute it subsided and Splinter said "are you alright?" Leonardo told him in a weak voice "i don't feel so good... my chest hurts..." Splinter put his hand on Leonardo's plastron and could feel rattling in his chest, he stood with his son and went to his room with him. Placing his son on his bed Splinter went to his medical box, he had raided an old hospital that had shut down a while back and found some things that were useful.

He found a stethoscope, putting the earpieces in place he listened to his son's breathing. It was shallow and he could hear fluid building up, "my son, you are very ill, why did you not tell me you were sick?" shrugging Leonardo told him "i don't know." shaking his head Splinter took his son and felt his head, a temperature. He knew something was wrong with his child but he didn't know what, when Splinter was human he knew a little about medicines and healing but not much. Leonardo began to cough again, Splinter held him close to his chest as the coughing wracked through out the small boy's body. It pained him to see his child so uncomfortable, tears streamed down Leonardo's face as the coughing continued. After nearly a minute this time it subsided, Splinter took Leonardo to the child's room and laid him down in the bed. Leonardo took his large hand in his and said "daddy... don't leave..." Splinter looked down at him and said "my son, I must go retrieve some medicine to help you." Leonardo nodded as his father let go of his hand, his brothers were in the doorway looking inside "OK Leo?" was what Michelangelo asked, Leonardo looked at his youngest brother and told him "no, I don't feel good." "why?" "I just don't Mikey." "but, why?" Raph smacked him upside the head and said "stop it Mikey! He feels bad leave him alone." Donnie walked up to his oldest brother and felt his head, "wow Leo your hot!" "yea and my chest hurts too..." Donnie looked at the stethoscope and then to Leo, "did Splinter use this to listen to you?" when Leonardo nodded Donatello picked up the stethoscope and put it up to his ears and then put the round part on Leo's plastron and listened. "wow, Leo... I bet you got something in there?" Leo took the stethoscope away from him and said "no kidding..." and once again he started coughing again, Raphael left the room and went to the kitchen "Master Splinter? Can I have a cup of water?"

Splinter was making an herbal tea for Leonardo that would help him, looking into his eldest son's eyes he saw pure concern for his younger brother. "yes my son." he filled a cup half way and handed it to Raphael, the small child looked into it and said "there's not enough?" with a knowing smile Splinter told his son "i know you wont walk slowly with a full cup my son." "yes I will! I promise." Splinter took the cup again and filled it the rest of the way, he watched as Raphael walked slowly out of the room with the cup in hand. "at least he is trying..." Raphael got to his brother's room seeing Leo laying there sick made him sad, walking up beside the bed he told his brother "here, drink this." Leo sat up and gratefully took a drink of cool water, he tried to drink slowly but he started to cough again. Splinter walked in just then and said "oh Leonardo, my little one, here, this tea should help you feel better and sleep." Leonardo accepted the tea and took a small drink, it tasted nasty but he knew he should drink it. After it was gone Leonardo laid back down, Splinter turned to his other three turtles "boys, would you please go to the living room, your brother needs to rest." Mikey stood there in place and said "but I wanna stay with my broder!" "no Michelangelo, I do not wish for you to catch this too." Raphael told him "i don't wanna go either Master Splinter." Donatello was the only other turtle not to defy Splinter's wishes, but he rather said "Sensei, can... can I stay and help you take care of him?" Splinter knew Donatello meant well but if he were to let him stay then the other two would want to stay as well. Smiling gently at his son he said "i am sorry Donatello, maybe when he is a little better, now will the three of you please go to the other room." they all looked down and began to walk out of the room, Leonardo felt his eye lids drop as he watched his brothers leave the room.

As the days went on Leonardo was slowly getting better, the other turtles had fun helping to care for Leonardo. Michelangelo would entertain him with jokes, Raphael would keep him company and Donatello brought him books. Splinter noticed how well his young boys got along, but as soon as their ninja training picked up he wondered if they would remain getting along or if they would begin to fight each other?

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter, the next chapter will have two firsts rolled into one! **

**Thank you mistystar123 for the ideas for the 4th chapter! If any one else has any great ideas let me know! :)**


	4. First Sibling Rivalry

**First bad word, and First Sibling Rivalry**

**A/N: I am glad that so many people like this story! I would first like to thank mistystar123 for contributing to this story and giving me good ideas. The first part of the chapter was 2 of mistystar123's ideas the second part was my own. If any one else has a great idea for a first let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles nor do I own the next karate kid!**

* * *

_First Sparring match..._

The turtles were now 5 years old, they were learning fast in their ninja training but non as fast as Leonardo, Raphael noticed all too well that his brother got a lot more praise then he or the other two did. They had been training for two years now, and Leonardo could learn a kata very quickly, Raphael would always come in second and the other two struggled. Today Splinter decided to pair them off and have them spar for the first time, he told them "Raphael, you and Leonardo stand over here facing each other, Donatello and Michelangelo stand beside me." looking confused Raphael and Leonardo did as they were told, their younger brothers stood next to Splinter. "OK my sons, today your going to do what's called sparring, its like fighting but you don't use your full strength." the two boys faced each other and bowed before getting into a fighting stance, Splinter gave the word and the two began. Raphael made a fast work of causing his younger brother to hit the mat, Leonardo used his fall to his advantage and kicked Raph's leg causing him to fall as well. Jumping up Raphael and Leonardo faced each other again, the two seemed to do better sparring then they did doing a kata. After nearly 5 minutes of knocking the other down Splinter told them to stop, they looked at him out of breath and sweating heavily. "very good my sons, you both did very well for your first time, now remember you can not hit each other outside of the dojo, during a sparring session is the only time your allowed to fight like this; understood." both boys bowed and said respectively at the same time "yes Sensei." he had Donatello and Michelangelo stand before him and he told them "same rules apply my sons." he gave the word and they began, with out thinking Donatello managed to get his younger brother knocked down in a matter of seconds, Mikey tried to copy what his older brother had done and tried to kick Donnie's legs to make him fall. But Donatello didn't fall he looked down at his brother and said "is that the best you got Mike?" frowning Mikey jumped up and the two began to punch and hit each other, "STOP!" Splinter yelled from the side lines, "now you are just fighting, sparring is much different my sons, the point of this is to knock your opponent down and keep them there. Now try again." the two bowed and faced each other, and again Donatello had his little brother on the ground, but Michelangelo once again started a fight between them. "boys, that is enough, alright Raphael pair up with Michelangelo, Donatello come by me."

Raphael looked at his youngest brother and said "OK Mikey, remember don't start hitting me when I knock you down, you have to focus and try to knock me down. That is the point of this OK?" Mikey nodded and like he said he would Raphael knocked him down, but this time was different Michelangelo swung his leg out hard and kicked the back of Raphael's leg effectively knocking him down. When both boys got back on their feet Raphael ran at him and Michelangelo did his first official flip in the air over his bigger brother and landed behind him and kicked his shell this caused Raphael to loose his balance and fall. Splinter was surprised and then looked down at Donatello, and said "my son, I think we will do this pairing off from now on." Donatello didn't say a word as he watched his brothers, after nearly 10 minutes this time Splinter told them to stop; then he said "i want to see Leonardo and Donatello pair off then we are done for today." Donatello and Leonardo faced each other and bowed, getting into a fighting stance Leonardo tried the same method as before to knock Donnie down the way he did Raph but to no avail, frowning Donatello kicked Leonardo's legs right out from under him. Donatello proved to be a challenge for his older brother, though he couldn't grasp kata's very quickly Donatello's style seemed to be his own Splinter made a mental note of this for the future. After nearly 10 minutes the two were at a draw, Splinter stopped them and said "OK you all did extremely well you may go play for a while. Donatello I wish to speak with you."

Donnie stood before his father as his brothers left the room, "am I in trouble?" Splinter smiled at him and said "no my son, where did you learn those moves today? Those are far more advanced then what I have taught you this far?" Donnie looked down at the ground and then said "from a book..." he said it so softly that Splinter just about didn't hear him, "from what book my son? Can you show me?" Donnie looked up at his father and then left the dojo for the bookshelf in the living room, getting the stool he used to stand on he reached his book 'The next Karate Kid' taking it under his arm he ran back to the dojo and showed his father. Splinter didn't recognize it at all "where did you find this my son?" "the last time I went up top with you, I found it, I learned to read it and read how that boy fought. He's a lot like me in some ways..." "how so my son?" Donnie took his book back and held it close to his plastron and said softly "cause he is misunderstood... he is smart but people don't notice it and bully him." Splinter frowned and asked "do your brother's bully you my son?" looking down again he just said softly "just Raph... he calls me a smart... well he calls me bad names." Splinter could fill in the blank as to what Raphael had called him and he said "my son, the word your brother used even though its meaning may be unclear to you and the word its self is unnecessary he is telling you that your smart. Although he could leave out the other word that goes along with it. He knows you are, he just has a different way of telling you, can you show me some of what you learned in this book?"

Donatello stood some distance from his father on the practice mat and showed his father what he had learned. Splinter was quite impressed and told him "my son what your demonstrating is similar to jujitsu but its not the same its called Karate, this skill you possess will be no doubt useful in the future. I will try and find out more about this art and we will do private sessions so you can practice." Donnie smiled up at his father and said "so I will be like a secret weapon?" "in some ways yes my son you will be, now go play with your brothers." Donnie ran off and Splinter shook his head he knew his sons were going to be a handful, but he was glad to see that one of his youngest sons knew a slightly altered version of what he was trying to teach them.

_First Sibling Rivalry..._

Raphael and Leonardo were arguing again from what Splinter could tell, he couldn't understand what they were fighting about he got up from his position on his meditation mat and walked out to the main room. "what is going on here?" Raphael and Leonardo were standing dangerously close and it looked as though fists were just about to be thrown "he thinks he is better then me!" Raphael said first, Leo jumped in "i did not! Not once did I say that Raph!" "that's enough boys, you are brothers you should not be fighting each other." Leonardo turned back to his brother and said "you should know Raph that I am not better then you, we all started learning at the same time!" "what ever! You practice by your self all the time! I hardly see you anymore!" "boys! That is enough!" he could sense that another fight was about to break out, he looked over at the other two turtles who were on the couch Donatello was reading his book or trying to and Michelangelo was huddled next to him turning back to his sons he said "Leonardo go to the dojo Raphael go to your room, there will be no more fighting between you two for the rest of the night." they parted but not before Raphael punched his younger brother in the arm "ow! Raph! Why did you do that!" Splinter looked down at his sons and said "Raphael, get to your room now! I will deal with you in a moment!" Raphael stomped off to his room while Leonardo went to the dojo, "my son, why were you fighting with him again?" Leonardo looked down and said "i don't know, he started it... we were sparring and..." "in the living room? Leonardo the living room is no place for such activity! You know this." with his head lowered he said "i know I am sorry..."

"as punishment do fifteen flips, I am going to have a word with your brother and I will be back." Leonardo nodded and began to do his flips, Splinter went down the hall to Raphael and Leonardo's room stepping inside he found Raphael sitting on his bed fuming mad. "what has gotten into you lately Raphael?" "your always parsing him! He never gets into trouble! Why is it always me! What am I the bad child! Why does he get all the attention and all the praise when me, Donnie and Mikey do the best we can!" "Raphael you all are doing well, but it is your temper that gets you into trouble my son. Shouting at your brother and shouting at me will get you no where BUT trouble. And your brother is in trouble my son, he told me the two of you were sparring outside the dojo, I told you that was not allowed." Raphael looked down at his blanket and said "so what I have to stay in here the rest of the night?" "do you feel this is the best punishment for disobeying a direct rule?" "better then doing flips..." "alright then, you are to stay in your room for the rest of the evening I will have your supper brought to you. And you are not to read your comic book while in here, you are to think about what you have done." frowning he looked at the comic that was beside him, picking it up he handed it to his father "this is Mikey's any way can you give it back to him since I cant read it?" Splinter took the book and said to him "very well my son, now you know I love you right?" Raphael looked up at him, "yea I guess..." Splinter sat down next to him and put an arm around him "son, you may get into a lot of trouble but just remember I love you no matter what you do. The only one that can stay out of trouble is you, if something is bothering you then talk to me. I am always here my son, you can talk to me about anything, I just want you to know this. I have sensed for a little while now that you have built up anger, would you like to talk about that?" looking down he said "no, not right now..." "very well then, when you are ready to talk I am here to listen." giving his son a kiss on his head he left the room, he hoped that his sons would grow out of this faze.

_First Nightmare..._

Michelangelo, tossed and turned in his bed below his older brother Donatello. His brother could hear the distress coming from below him and leaned over the rail of his bed and looked down at his brother sleeping. Suddenly Mikey shouts "NO! RAPH! LEO! NO! STOP!" Donnie jumped off the bed and shook his brother awake "Mikey, come on wake up! Whats wrong?" Mikey woke up with a start and saw his older brother standing over him, "are we home?" Donnie frowned at the question just as Splinter came in along with the remaining two turtles, "my son what has happened?" "i had a bad dream..." "what was it about Mikey?" Raph sat next to his shaking brother, Michelangelo took hold of his oldest brother and held on. Leo spoke up "apparently it was about you, from his reaction." Donnie looked at him and told him "i think it was about all of us." Splinter looked down at his second to youngest and asked "how do you know this?" "cause he yelled out our names... he told Raph and Leo to stop. So I don't know what it was about but it sure scared him." Raphael could feel his brother tremble in his arms, he looked down at him and said "what was it about bro?" Mikey sniffed and looked up at him and said softly "it was about us, but we were a lot older, we were fighting these guys... they wore black... we were fighting them and... then." Leo stepped closer "then what?"

"then they... they... shot at us... Raph saved Leo... but Raph had blood all over him when he hit the ground... Leo charged ahead and tried to protect Donnie... but some girl... she... she hit him with a sward in his chest. Then... then Donnie... he... he..." Mikey couldn't finish he dissolved into tears, Splinter wondered why his 5 year old son was having dreams like this, did he see something on TV that caused this? Splinter picked his son up and held him, Mikey wrapped his arms around the old rats neck and sobbed into his shoulder. Every one was silent, all that could be heard was Michelangelo's sobbing, Splinter looked down at his remaining sons and told them "go back to bed boys, I will take Michelangelo with me, Donatello will you be alright?" Donnie nodded and said "i will be fine." Splinter left the room with the still distraught Michelangelo, going to his own room Splinter laid Michelangelo down on his bed and laid down next to him. "Michelangelo did you watch something on Television that could have triggered this dream?" shaking his head he said "no... I promise." "did your brothers tell you a scary story?" "no... they didn't." "then what triggered it my son?" I don't know..." Splinter stood and went and got two candles that he knew would help his son relax and sleep; he lit a Jasmine candle as well as a Lavender candle. After several moments Michelangelo fell into a deep sleep, Splinter laid down next to him and thought about his son's dream. He hoped it wasn't a glimpse into their future, it could have been with as vivid as it was. But he hoped not, he stayed next to his sleeping son for the rest of the night, by morning there had been no other dreams. Days and weeks went by and there were no other dreams like the first one so Splinter chalked it up to his son having a wild imagination... but little did he know what would happen ten years in their future that was similar but not quite the same as Michelangelo's dream...

* * *

**A/N: here's chapter 4 guys, and thanks again to mistystar123! This was fun to write. **

**About Michelangelo's dream I was thinking of that episode in TMNT 2003 series where it was the final battle with Shredder and Kari stabs Leo with the katana. Obviously in the episode the turtles live, but in Mikey's nightmare they had died.**

**On a side note: Chapter 5 will not be a continuance of Mikey's dream, nor will any future chapters. I may have to raise the rating for the next chapter though... has slight bad language in it. Nothing too sever but we all know how Raphael is...**


	5. First Lost Tooth

**First tooth lost**

**A/N: again this is an idea that mistystar123 had, thanks for the help. I didn't relies it until I posted chapter 4 that the title says first bad word... sorry about that its a typo. Thanks for the reviews so far, its keeping me wanting to write more. Also as a side note, in this story in case any one missed it, I have made Raphael the oldest brother in this story only, any other story I write Leonardo is the oldest.**

* * *

_Turtles at 5 years old still, one turtle has lost his first tooth..._

Leonardo and Donatello were sparring in their own time in the dojo, Leonardo thought his brother saw him swing his leg but he guessed wrong. He kicked his younger brother directly in the mouth. Donatello hit the ground, tears were running down his face Leonardo shouts "FATHER! COME QUICK! Oh my god Donnie I am so sorry! I thought you saw what I was getting ready to do!" Splinter came running into the room and saw Donatello's little hand with blood on it, pulling his hand away Splinter could see a gap in his son's mouth. "my son, you kicked his tooth out. Donatello open your mouth." doing so with out a fight Donatello opened his mouth, Splinter couldn't see with the blood that was in his sons mouth so he said "come to the bathroom, Leonardo clean this mess up." Splinter carried Donatello to the bathroom and sat him down in front of the sink, taking a cup of cold water Splinter told him "OK I want you to not swallow my son but swish the water around in your mouth, not hard but gently OK?" Donatello nodded his understanding did as he was told, after a few spits the blood stopped. To Splinter's horror he relised that Donatello must have swallowed the tooth... Raphael and Michelangelo came into the bathroom followed by a very upset Leonardo. Splinter turned to look at them, Leo was the first to ask "is he going to be OK?" "yes my son, he swallowed his tooth so I will have to watch him very closely over the next couple of days to make sure the tooth exits his body." Raphael asked "does he have to throw it up?" Mikey looked at him and said proudly "he has to poop it out ya ding bat! That's why it takes a couple days!" Splinter was proud of his youngest son, "that is correct Michelangelo, that is what I have to watch for the next couple of days..." Donnie looked up at him horrified "you mean you have to watch me when I go to the bathroom?" "I'm afraid so my son, I know its embarrassing but I have to." Donatello looked down and said to his father "i think I like Raph's idea better..." Leo piped up "Splinter, what if after he goes to the bathroom he doesn't flush and he just comes and tells you that he went. That way he can have his privacy while he goes?"

Splinter nodded and said "that is a better suggestion, would this be OK Donatello?" "yea, that's a better idea." Splinter went to make lunch now that the crisis was over for the moment, but he kept his eye on Donatello, he could tell that Leonardo was troubled though "is something wrong my son?" he was fixing something softer for Donatello to eat instead of hamburgers the other turtles were having "why didn't you punish me?" "what do you mean my son?" "i kicked Donnie in the mouth... I knocked out a tooth..." Splinter sat down next to his son at the table and said "Leonardo, did you do it on purpose? With the intent to cause harm to him?" with a horrified look Leonardo said "no! I would never do that!" "then it was an accident my son, it happens, your brother will be OK. His tooth will grow back and he will be fine, so there is no need to worry. But I do hope this has taught you a lesson my son... to watch what you are doing, next time it may not be the mouth you hit." Splinter got up to finish the salad he was making for Donatello, Leonardo looked down at the table and kept thinking.

After dinner was over the turtles went to bed, Leonardo and Donatello went to bed with out much of a fight but Splinter had his usual bouts of trouble with the other two. Leonardo stopped by his brother's room and said "Donnie..." standing before his brother Leo said to him "i am sorry about earlier... I really didn't mean to hurt you... I thought you would have blocked me." Donnie smiled at him with the obvious gap in his mouth and said "its OK, I know you didn't mean for it to happen, I guess I just wasn't paying attention, I think the lesson we both learned today was pay attention to what your doing." Leo patted his brother on the shoulder and bid him a good night, but that night was anything but good on Leonardo's mind. He kept dreaming about what had happened, then out of no where his dream shifted and Leonardo missed Donnie's mouth and hit him in the eye causing his brother to go blind. Leonardo sat up and shouted, his breathing was heavy and he had sweat running down his face, Raph looked over the side of his bed and down at his brother "what happened? Are you OK?" Leo looked up at his brother and laid back down. "yea I'm find Raph, just go back to sleep..."

Weeks went by and Donatello seemed he was going to be fine after swallowing his tooth, but every one could tell that Leonardo was not OK. His nightmares were keeping him awake and during practice he would hesitate and get knocked down. Donnie's tooth was indeed growing back, but what Splinter could tell the tooth was slightly crooked and it caused a noticeable gap in his mouth. Splinter only hoped that when the other tooth fell out that it would straighten up, but never did. Splinter noticed during one occasion that Raphael and Leonardo were sparring that Raphael swung at his brother Raph could hear "oh Look out Leo!" Raph tried to stop but he couldn't he saw in slow motion as his fist collided with his brother's mouth and a tooth went flying. But for Leo the tooth didn't bleed, Splinter rushed to their sides as Raph keeled down next to his brother obviously sorry about what he had done. "Leo! Oh my god I am so sorry!" Leo looked up at his brother's and father and said "yea... Karma will come and getcha if your not careful." Splinter smiled at his son, "was your tooth loose already?" "yea, it came loose a few days ago, Raph just sped up the process of it coming out." "Leo don't joke I didn't mean to..." "Raph I know you didn't its OK, like a few weeks ago I should have been paying attention to what I was doing."

Leonardo's tooth grew back perfectly straight but Donatello's tooth had come in partially crooked so there was a noticeable gap, both turtles learned a valuable lesson in paying attention, and in Karma.

* * *

**A/N: got the idea from mistystar123, but when I got down to thinking about who lost the first tooth I thought about Donatello from the 2012 series. And it was my thoughts on how come his teeth have a gap.**


	6. First Father's Day

First Father's Day

* * *

It had been almost a year since Splinter found the turtles in the sewers surrounded by mutagen, in that year they learned how to walk as well as talk. Splinter sat in his chair watching his sons as they color on pieces of paper, his mind wandered to just a little over a year ago before his mutation, to his family.

_19 months before mutation..._

_Homato Yoshi and his wife Tang Shen were ever so happy to have their first baby, a girl named Miwa. Yoshi had been very excited to celebrate his first Father's day as a parent with Miwa, he remembered how he would hold her close and sing to her. That Father's Day how ever was different, it was more special, Miwa was only two months old and didn't know what day it was. All the little girl knew was that she was spending one on one time with her father, he took her on walks that day and talked to her like she understood what he was telling her. The day ended all too soon by evening time, when he laid her down in bed that night, he had no idea this would be his last Father's Day he would spend with his little girl..._

_Present day..._

Splinter shook his head of the memory and looked down at his sons, Michelangelo the youngest of his sons got up from their table and stepped over his brothers as best as he could and said "daddy! Looky what I did! I draw picture for you!" taking the picture from the young boy at first glance it looked like a bunch of squiggles, but in Splinter's heart it was much more then that. "thank you Michelangelo, do you know what this is?" smiling proudly he said "yea, it a picture of us! Our family! See, here Raphie, there Leo and Donnie! And over here is you!"

Splinter felt tears in his eyes looking at the picture, he looked at his son and told him "thank you Michelangelo." next to get up was Donatello he stood next to his little brother and said "Happy Father's Day daddy!" frowning Splinter asked him "how did you know today was a holiday my son?" looking sheepish he said "cause I read it on the calender..." Splinter had almost forgotten that this child was gifted and at only 1 year old could already read on a kindergarten level. "why thank you my son." on Donatello's paper had stick figures on it, Splinter could tell what was what on this one and could clearly see it was one of their family as well. Raphael was next and stood beside his brothers, his picture had stick figures as well but it only had two on it one was brown and one was red. "there are only two my son?" "that's you and me daddy! Happy Faders Day!" he knew his son was mimicking Donatello and smiled at him "thank you my son." Leonardo was last and his was just like his brothers pictures and he said "this is for you daddy! Its of all of us, and we a happy family!" looking at Leonardo's picture he couldn't help but see there was a large brown figure which he knew was himself, and then four small green ones and he knew that was them but there was one more... "who is this last one Leonardo?" looking down at his feet he said "the baby from that picture..." Splinter looked over at the mantel and saw the picture he had of himself holding Miwa with his wife standing beside him... he felt tears slide down is face and said "thank you my sons, I think this is the best Father's Day I will ever have..."

_Fourteen Years Later..._

The now fifteen year old turtles stood with their father in the dojo as they talked about Father's Day's past, Splinter told them of the first Father's Day they spent together and why it meant so much to them. Raphael looked at the old warn photos now of stick figures and asked "but Master these are nothing but squiggles and stick figures? Why are they so important?" Smiling at his son he said "its the meaning of the pictures and what they symbolize." Mikey frowned and asked "what's that? That we couldn't draw worth snot as babies..."

Donatello smiled proudly and said "no Mikey, its because even though we were just babies we knew what it meant to be a family. And by Leo drawing a picture of all of us including Miwa it showed he as well as all of us showed compassion for our family. Even at age one we knew what a family meant. Father's Day is a day to spend with the man in your life that is there for you no matter what. That was our first Father's Day with him... but the one before was first and last for Miwa, so for Leo to draw her in as part of the family meant something to Splinter." Splinter felt pride in his heart as he listened to Donatello explain why Father's Day was so important to him and why he had held on to four drawings for fourteen years. "that is correct Donatello, you see Michelangelo you drew a picture that requires a strong imagination, when I look at it I see all of us. Family is more important then anything my son, Miwa is forever in my heart, but you are all here with me now and that is what is most important." with that being said Leonardo stepped forward "father, the four of us chipped in and got you something for Father's Day." he handed the small hard object to his father "and April helped make it too." opening it he found a photo shop picture of Miwa and his four turtles along with April, Splinter smiled and placed the picture on the mantel next to the one of his previous family. He now had tears running down his face as he gathered his sons in his arms and said through his tears "thank you my sons... this day will be forever in my heart..."

* * *

**A/N: I was going to do something different for this chapter, but since today is Father's Day I decided to write a chapter based on today. **


	7. First Explosion

**First Explosion and Injury**

* * *

Splinter had been out scavenging when he found a discarded chemistry set, he smiled when he knew his son Donatello would love it. He put it in his bag and continued looking for other items his sons would like, he found some beakers, viles, and test tubes. Putting those in his bag he kept looking he found some discarded comic books for Raphael and Michelangelo. He tried hard but he couldn't find anything that would suit Leonardo, he had already been in the junk yard a lot longer then expected but he didn't want Leonardo left out. He got to thinking though '_last week when I was out here Leonardo got a stack of books, and some toys out here.' deciding_ that his son would understand he headed for home.

When he got to the lair he was greeted by his four energetic sons, "father did you find anything useful?" was what he got from Leonardo, "did you get me anything?" from Michelangelo Raphael and Donatello were standing back and waited for Splinter to put his bag down. Splinter placed his bag on the kitchen counter and said "first off, Leonardo, you got a stack of books last week and some new toys, I was unable to find anything else this week. But I did find some things for your brothers." Leo nodded and watched the other three stood next to the table waiting some what paitently Raphael was first "i found some comic books that I think are your taste Raphael." handing him the books he replied "yes, thank you!" running off to the living room to start reading them, "and Michelangelo I found you some comic books as well." a smile formed on Michelangelo's face as he took the stack of comics from his father and said "thank you." he too ran off, after some doing he got the beakers out of the bag as well as the test tubes, "i found these Donatello and I thought you could use them." before Donatello could pick them up Splinter stopped him and pulled out a good size box out of his bag and handed it to his son "and a chemistry set my son."

Donatello's eyes grew wide, he was speechless, looking up at his father he finally found his voice "a ch-chemistry set? Where did you find this? Why would some one throw this out!" Splinter could see the excitement in his sons eyes as he took the box and with Leonardo's help they carried it and the other two items to Donnie's new workshop that Splinter had given him for his 10th birthday. Splinter smiled and followed the boys, Leo watched with interest as Donnie began to open the box and take things out. He looked up at his father and brother and said "everything is in here! Oh my gosh some one threw out a perfectly unused chemistry set! Thank you Master Splinter!" Splinter smiled and said to his son "you are very welcome, what all comes with the set?" he walked up behind his two sons and looked over their shoulders Donnie spoke proudly "it comes with a few chemicals, a magnifying glass, thermometer, tweezers, microscope and microscope slides. And a few test tubes with holder, and a small Bunsen burner." Leo looked at all these items and asked "do you know how to use this stuff?" Donnie looked at his brother and said "not really, but I will learn." Leonardo and Splinter looked at each other and Splinter said "just don't blow the lair up is all I ask my son." Donnie looked up at his father and said "i wont."

after a while Leo left the workshop board since Donnie wasn't able to figure some things out and was reading the booklet that came with the set. Raphael wandered in a few hours later and said "watcha doing brainy ack?" Donnie looked over at his oldest brother and said "experiments." "do I even want to know what kind?" "i don't even know." "that's a scary thought, just don't blow the place up OK?" Donatello sent his brother a dirty look and said "I'm not!"

two weeks had passed since Donatello received his chemistry set, he was careful with it like promised, he only set fire to his workshop once but was able to put it out with water. Raphael was board and came into the workshop as Donatello was working with some chemicals in a test tube "wacha doin?" Donnie looked back at the door way and said "i am mixing chemicals together." "dare I ask what kind?" "uh probably not." Donatello plugged the Bunsen Burner in and started it up the blue flame came to life, he put the red chemical and the yellow in the same beaker then took the green one and added it to it. And placed the beaker on the burner. For a minute nothing happened then there was a spark and the room erupted with light and a loud KA-BOOM could be heard all through out the lair. Splinter, Leonardo, and Michelangelo came running to the workshop to find Raphael up against a wall with his back facing the room, and found Donatello on the other side of the room under a table that had went flying in the explosion. Splinter pushed his two sons away as he rushed first to Donatello and said "what happened my son? Are you alright?" Donnie sat up and rubbed his head "yea... any one catch the number on that bus?"

he could see his son had a burn on his right arm but a cut on the left, Splinter then went to check on Raphael, "Raphael are you alright my son?" Raph sat up and said softly "yea... my shell hurts... my head hurts... I don't think there is a part of my body that doesn't hurt..." Splinter looked at his son's carapace and saw a large crack near his shoulders that splintered out around the main crack in his shell. _'this must be from the impact of hitting the wall.' _"did you hit the wall back first my son?" Raphael nodded and said "i did, and then I turned around so that the glass flying wouldn't hit me in the face." Donatello walked over to them and said "Raph? Are you OK? I am sorry I didn't know what was going to happen..." Splinter turned to his son and asked "what did happen?" Donatello looked down at his feet and said "i- uh- put a beaker- with um some chemicals... on the burner... then turned it on... with in a few seconds it blew up..." Splinter was angry with his son, but he was also glad they were not too badly injured. "Donatello I want you to clean this room up after we get your arms attended to, then go to the dojo and wait for me there. Raphael come with me, we need to check you over further."

Splinter took him to the bathroom and checked his shell over, he found that the crack was not deep but it was evident that something had happened, he also noticed a small break in the edge of Raphael's plastron, that too wasn't very bad. He told his son "do you hurt anywhere else?" "no father, I don't, is Donnie gonna be in trouble?" "don't you worry about that my son, go play with your brothers."

Splinter grabbed the first aid kit and went to his son's workshop, he found the young turtle picking up broken glass. Donatello looked up at his father and said "i am sorry dad, I didn't mean for this to happen..." Splinter looked at the sincere look on the boy's face and said "i know you are Donatello, come with me my son, I don't want either of us stepping on broken glass." Donnie carefully stepped over the glass and followed his father down the hall, he felt a burning sensation building up in his stomach and he knew he was in trouble... Splinter led him to the bathroom, Donatello looked up at his father and asked once the door was shut "are you mad at me?" Splinter began to clean the cut on Donnie's arm and he said "a little bit Donatello, I told you to be careful and not blow anything up. You could have seriously hurt your self or even your brother." Donnie flinched a little when Splinter put peroxide on his cut, Donnie looked at his arm and then back up at his father "am I going to get punished?" giving his son a stern look he said "yes, when we are done here I want you to go clean up the mess, then bring me the Bunsen Burner, you have lost it till further notice." Donatello looked down and said "i guess I deserve that..." "and another thing, you are grounded to your room for the rest of the day, you are not to play with any of your brother's toys, or read any of his books. You are to think about what you could have done, my son, I don't not wish to be so harsh with you but what you did was dangerous. You could have hurt your self more then what you did, even worse you could have hurt your brother as well." Splinter put some aloe gel on his son's burn and then said "OK, you are doctored up, now go clean the mess then go to your room." "yes Sensei." before leaving the room he turned "do you want me to tell you when I am done?" "only if you feel the need to."

Splinter watched his son leave the room and went to the kitchen and got the trash can, after taking the half used bag out he put another bag in a replaced the half used one; he carried it to the workshop and said to his son "you will need a place for the glass." setting the trashcan down he said "give me the Bunsen Burner." Donatello put the broom down and picked up the burner and handed it to his father, "thank you my son." Splinter watched his son work for a few moments before Raphael appeared beside him "Master Splinter... this wasn't all his fault..." Donnie looked up in surprise when he heard his oldest brother speak, Splinter looked at his eldest son and said "how do you mean?" looking at his younger brother Raphael said softly "i, uh, kind of... distracted him... it's mostly my fault... that he wasn't paying attention... I kept talking to him and distracting him... he shouldn't get all the blame." Splinter felt pride that his oldest son was owning up to a mistake that could have caused a catastrophe, he said to his son "then you will assist Donatello, then you will remain in your room for the remaining part of the day as well." nodding Raphael picked up the dust pan and began to help his little brother. Splinter walked out of the room; Donnie looked at his big brother and said "you didn't have to do that Raph." Raph dumped glass into the trashcan and said "yea I did, cause its true... if I hadn't distracted you then the explosion wouldn't have happened and you wouldn't have gotten into trouble."

Donnie and Raph worked quietly for several minutes before Donnie said "thank you, for standing up for me..." smiling Raph said "i will always have your back little bro... no matter what happens."

_Five years later..._

Donatello now 15 years old was working on an experiment in his now lab that was once a simple workshop, he could smell it happening, the liquid over his recently given back Bunsen Burner was boiling. Raphael walked up behind him and turned down the flame, "Donnie, seriously you just got the dang thing back... are you trying to blow up the lab now and loose it again! I still have the crack in my shell from the last explosion you caused!" Donnie looked up at his oldest brother and said "its OK Raph, I will just tell Master Splinter that you distracted me again." Donnie took the beaker off the burner and Raph made his move, he tackled his younger brother and said "oh no you wont!"

Splinter watched from the doorway as his sons wrestled on the floor, a smile crept over his face as he relized that Raphael had kept his promise he had made years ago...

* * *

**A/N: this one is for all you Donatello and Raphael fans out there! Just a cute little chapter about Donatello having an explosion and Raph being a good brother to him. Hope you enjoy, I am loving the ideas you guys. **

**Just a shout out to mistystar123 and to the guest reviewer for their ideas for this chapter!**

**Feed this writer more idea's guys I am loving this!**

**I do have my own ideas but I am enjoying your ideas too!**


End file.
